Tétines et culottes courtes
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: [Writober 2019] Trente et un jours dans la vie de Kuroko en tant qu'assistant maternel et autant d'aventures, de mignonneries et de pleurs. Youpi !
1. J1 - Anneau

Hello tout le monde !

En ce beau mois d'octobre le Writober nous invite à la créativité. Je ne peux résister à ce défi qui consiste à écrire (ou dessiner pour les artistes) un texte chaque jour sans se prendre la tête et ce pendant tout le mois.

Je le dis d'avance : je ne tiendrais peut-être-probablement pas le rythme vu ma nouvelle activité. Mais j'ai voulu tout de même lancer ce recueil. Et pour fêter mon futur nouveau métier, j'ai décidé de consacrer le Writober aux chibis et à Kuroko – comme d'habitude.

Merci à _Kuro-hagi_ pour m'avoir donné les thèmes et à _Lawiki _pour les avoir traduit *3*

En espérant que tous les auteurs qui y participeront fassent revivre le fandom et vous aussi lecteurs/trices.

Enjoy !

Perigrin.

* * *

~~~OoOoOoO~~~

**Tétines et culottes courtes**

~~~OoOoOoO~~~

.

**_Writober 2019_**

**_._**

**_Chibis & Fluffy_**

* * *

**Jour 1 – Anneau, cercle**

.

Kuroko Tetsuya ne comptait pas ses heures à la crèche. Oh ça non. Il adorait son métier. Littéralement. Personne dans son entourage ne pouvait comprendre cette passion des enfants et encore moins les parents qui amenaient leurs garnements le matin. Eux n'avaient pas la même patience que le jeune homme et le pire, c'est qu'il avait plus d'une dizaine de bambins à surveiller.

Mais normal après tout, Kuroko est un surhomme doublé d'une Marie Poppins comme on en fait plus, l'homme parfait en l'occurrence.

* * *

Ce matin, pour développer la psychomotricité des enfants, l'assistant maternel leur avait proposé une activité d'enfilade – et veuillez cesser de penser à ce que vous penser parce qu'il n'est pas question de ça, vilaines yaoistes ! Donc, les petits avaient à leur disposition des anneaux en plastique de couleurs vives et une grosse ficelle pour passer les cercles dedans. A peu près tout le monde parvenait à maîtriser cet exercice sauf un enfant. Le pauvre s'énervait en n'arrivant pas à passer la ficelle dans l'anneau rouge. Il tapait des pieds en devenant cramoisi de colère sous les rires de son petit camarade qui le narguait. Kuroko l'encourageait mais rien à faire, le petit Taiga n'était pas encore coordonné dans ses gestes. De rage il balança l'anneau à la figure de Daiki qui ne cessait de rire aux éclats. Sauf quand il se reçut le jouet dans les dents. Cela lui fit mal.

Kuroko s'agenouilla devant le colérique pour lui tapoter la tête.

— Tu es déjà arrivé à viser juste, bien que ce ne soit pas gentil de taper tes petits camarades mais c'est bien Taiga. Tu progresses, la prochaine fois essaie de viser la corde dans l'anneau et pas la bouche de Daiki.

Il n'était pas question de mettre en difficulté les enfants mais de les encourager. Kuroko voyait du positif dans tout ce qu'ils faisaient. Sauf encore une fois le petit Daiki qui pleurait à chaudes larmes.


	2. J2 - Idiot

Merci pour vos reviews *chu* !

J'y répondrai plus tard, promis. J'en profite de publier pendant que le site refonctionne vu qu'il buggait.

RaR :

Stella : merci pour ta review et tes encouragements ! J'adore les chibis, contente que tu les ai trouvé choupis (comment résister ?). Kuroko est très patient, oui c'est la crème des hommes ;)

Bonne lecture,

Peri

* * *

**Jour 2 – Stupide, idiot**

.

Tous les enfants sont des êtres qu'il faut chérir comme sa vie. Telle est la pensée de beaucoup de monde sur cette Terre.

Mais tout le monde ne s'est pas confronté au petit Makoto, terreur notoire des bacs à sable. Il faut avoir beaucoup de patience pour pouvoir s'occuper de lui et le supporter une journée entière. Alors cinq, ça relève de l'exploit – ou de l'inconscience.

* * *

Makoto avait pour habitude de répéter en boucle à tout le monde « idiot » et de leur tirer la langue. Enfants, parents, Kuroko, tout y passait. Cela pouvait en offusquer plus d'un mais l'assistant maternel leur rappelait qu'il n'avait que deux ans et qu'il était en plein développement et apprentissage de la sociabilité. Par conséquent il fallait être patient en le reprenant. L'enfant courait dans toute la salle en s'arrêtant auprès de ses camarades en se postant devant eux et en leur déblatérant son insulte qu'il trouvait drôle – si toutefois il la comprenait. Et de leur tirer la langue.

Shintaro, le plus pragmatique des enfants, ne réagissait jamais ni ne pleurnichait comme les autres. Un jour que son camarade recommençait sa mascarade devant lui, il prit du savon, attrapa la langue gluante de Makoto et la lui frotta avec le pain en rajoutant qu'il ne fallait pas dire de méchanceté parce que c'était sale.

Ce fut à partir de ce jour que l'enfant terrible apprit à ne plus insulter les gens en face. Par contre par derrière ça ne faisait rien.


	3. J3 - Appât

Merci pour vos encouragements, ça me touche ! Et ça touche Kuroko.

RaR :

_Stella _: merci pour ta review ! Shintaro a bien fait d'apprendre les bonnes manières et le respect à Makoto qui est déjà une terreur. Ca commence tôt ^^ C'est gentil à toi, bisous !

Bonne lecture,

Peri

.

PS : je me suis laissée emportér par mon amour pour ce personnage ~

* * *

**Jour 3 – Appât**

.

Il était un enfant particulièrement attachant à la crèche des Miracles. Un enfant au visage angélique et au sourire captivant qui vous faisait fondre comme un moelleux au chocolat. Un enfant dont la couleur de cheveux rappelait celle des blés dorés par le soleil. Un enfant qui avait constamment besoin d'attention et qui savait parfaitement l'obtenir…

* * *

Ryōta faisait tourner les têtes de ses petits camarades ainsi que des professionnels de l'établissement. Même les mères qui venaient déposer ou chercher leurs progénitures n'avaient d'yeux que pour lui. Une vraie idole en culotte courte. Et il l'avait compris, le filou. Il faisait son _show_ quitte à évincer ses camarades lors des allées et venues des adultes. Il les regardait passer sans rien dire et si personne ne le remarquait alors il se mettait à hoqueter et pleurer en se frottant les yeux, la mine chafouine. Le tout en fixant l'adulte de ses grands yeux baignés d'or mouillé. Autant dire que cela fonctionnait à tous les coups. Il captait alors l'attention des plus grands et récoltait un câlin ou un bisou sur le front.

Quand sa maman venait le chercher il recommençait son manège ou marchait tout fier en trainant son doudou derrière lui. A cet âge, inutile de faire des exploits pour que les parents soient content des progrès de leur enfant. Cela suffisait à rendre heureuse sa mère. Le petit blond essayait aussi par tous les moyens d'obtenir les faveurs de Kuroko la journée attisant la jalousie de certains.

A deux ans il savait déjà appâter son petit monde pour qu'il ne tourne qu'autour de lui.


	4. J4 - Gel

Bonsoir,

Je suis officiellement et irrémédiablement à la bourre pour une durée indéterminée.

Je poste le jour précédant, tant pis. J'essaierai de rattraper mon retard quand je le pourrai. Pour la lecture aussi ^_^

RaR :

_Stella _: merci de ta présence ! Sûr que Kise est un petit chou déjà à cet âge (et je dirais même plus : surtout). C'est un petit rayon de soleil à lui tout seul.

Bonne lecture,

Peri

* * *

**Jour 4 – Gel**

.

Kuroko se demandait parfois pourquoi il avait choisi ce métier. Il ne pouvait pas tourner le dos deux secondes qu'un petit trouvait le moyen de faire une bêtise ou de se mettre en danger. Et en matière de danger Atsushi s'y connaissait.

Avec le temps l'assistant maternel apprit à sécuriser le périmètre dans lequel l'enfant aux cheveux mauve évoluait – surtout à cacher tout ce qui pouvait être petit et se mettre dans la bouche. L'enfant avait la capacité d'ouvrir la bouche aussi grande qu'un requin pèlerin et outre le fait que ce poisson n'était pas très attrayant, il pouvait absolument tout engloutir. Comme Atsushi en fait.

* * *

Mais là il dépassait toutes les attentes de Kuroko. Le pauvre essayait tant bien que mal de décoller la langue de l'enfant scellée contre la structure métallique trônant sur l'aire de jeu dehors. Personne ne sut ce qu'il lui prit. Le garçonnet s'échappa de la salle commune par la porte fenêtre en courant dehors par moins quinze pour aller lécher le poteau gelé.

L'assistant s'évertuait à tirer sur le corps de l'enfant, lui décoller la langue avec une spatule en bois mais rien n'y fit. Il dut appeler les pompiers en désespoir de cause.

On sut le fin mot de l'histoire quelques jours après quand il revint à la crèche et qu'il voulut recommencer. Atsushi pensait que c'était une glace géante sur les bons conseils de son camarade Makoto qui l'envoya au casse pipe comme on dit. L'enfant, emporté par sa gloutonnerie et aussi par sa naïveté l'avait cru. Kuroko pensait qu'il avait tout vu et bien for était de constater que pas, apparemment…


	5. J5 - Construire

Bonjour tout le monde,

Le mois d'octobre fut intense pour moi, tant par le travail que l'émotion mais c'est fait, j'ai validé une partie de mon module. Je sais ce que ressent Kuroko quand il bosse :D (et c'est pas glamour tous les jours).

Je ne prédis rien pour la publication de ce recueil mais j'ai envie de le continuer. Alors je viens vous livrer sans plus attendre le nouveau chapitre Fluffy-fluff.

Merci pour vos reviews à toutes *3* ça me touche toujours. Grâce au Writober le fandom (et d'autres) revit, ça me ravit. J'ai pris du retard dans mes lectures mais je viendrai ;)

J'ai mis trop des smileys j'arrête.

RaR :

_Stella_ : merci pour ta review ^^ ce n'est pas bien grave de rire, c'était pas méchant. Atsushi s'en est tiré, comme toujours grâce à Kuroko-chaton. C'est fait pour se détendre aussi le recueil :)

Bonne lecture,

Peri

* * *

**Jour 5 – Construire**

.

Les enfants agissent par mimétisme, surtout vers l'âge de deux ans… Et bien Kuroko pourrait vous certifier les faits avec exactitude.

.

Ce matin les petits jouaient tranquillement en liberté dans la salle en attendant que la totalité des parents ne vienne déposer leurs enfants. Ceux déjà présents courraient, allaient et venaient entre les tables et mettaient un désordre monstre au sol. Jusque là tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal.

Kuroko alla changer Shintaro qui s'était fait pipi dessus. Il entendait par-delà la salle de change des rires forts enjoués. Un peu trop même. Quand il revint il vit couchés sur les tapis au sol une pyramide humaine, un vrai empilement de corps. Tous les petits s'étaient vautrés littéralement les uns sur les autres et écrasaient le pauvre Kazunari qui continuait de rire aux éclats. Ensuite venait Taiga, puis Daiki, puis Ryōta qui s'amusait à lui faire des bisous et enfin la construction humaine s'achevait par Atsushi le moins léger du lot. Ce dernier écrasait tout le monde. Au bout d'un moment ils se mirent à s'agiter parce qu'ils voulaient sortir de là, que l'un tirait les cheveux de l'autre et que le l'autre se recevait le doigt du copain dans l'œil. Encore une fois, les enfants arrivaient à se mettre dans des situations abracadabrantes par dieu seul sait quel miracle.

Et comme toujours l'assistant maternel, emprunt de beaucoup de patience et de calme, consola tout ce petit monde en prenant soin de démêler leurs cheveux d'ange et de faire un gros câlin à chacun, même au petit Shintaro qui n'avait pas participé à cette débâcle, histoire de ne pas le laisser de côté.


	6. J6 - Rauque, enroué

Bonjour tout le monde,

J'ai laissé ce recueil mais pas abandonné, là est toute la différence. Je ne sais pas si je le finirai avant le prochain Writober néanmoins avec cette période de confinement, l'envie d'écrire est réapparue. Cela dépendra des idées et du temps que j'aurais.

Ca fait un bail que je ne suis pas revenue sur ce fandom, autant pour lire que pour écrire. J'espère qu'il y a encore des auteur(e)s qui le font vivre et les lecteurs/trices aussi. Il le mérite.

Ce texte, comme les autres, n'est pas hyper travaillé, ce n'est pas le but mais j'espère qu'il pourra vous détendre un petit peu :)

RaR :

_Stella_ : un gros merci à toi ! (je peux le faire ici trop contente). J'espère que ça va pour toi vu le contexte actuel et ton métier. Je suis de tout cœur avec toi crois-moi en tant que « collègue », un grand bravo à toi. Et pour te répondre, oui Kuroko a une patience d'ange mais je pense que tu as la même, tu sais de quoi je parle ^^ Bises !

Bonne lecture,

Peri

_N'oubliez pas, une petite review à l'auteur apporte un gros bonheur en retour. On écrit pour soi mais on publie pour vous._

* * *

**Jour 6 – Rauque, enroué**

.

Les enfants ne sont pas tendres entre eux, et ce fait commence dès la crèche...

Ce jour, le petit Daiki était malade, fiévreux et enroué. Il tenait son doudou – la fameuse Bagheera – contre son torse en mâchouillant une de ses pattes. Personne ne l'approchait et il n'approchait personne, désirant rester seul et se faire dorloter par son assistant maternel préféré. Il demandait beaucoup d'attention depuis le début de la matinée en suivant Kuroko comme son ombre.

Il se trouvait assis, contre l'adulte, la tête posée contre son torse pendant que ce dernier lisait une histoire à toute la petite troupe assise en face d'eux. Heureusement Seijuuro n'était pas présent sans ça il aurait été capable de mordre son camarade par pure jalousie. Seulement un autre garnement ressentait la même émotion... Taiga, les yeux fixés sur eux, la bouche en cul de poule renfrognée boudait. Il boudait sévère même ne tolérant pas ce privilège.

Parfois, Daiki renquillait avec un bruit sourd et caverneux soulevant sa poitrine. On voyait qu'il était encombré, le pauvre. Taiga le pointa du doigt à la fin de la lecture en se moquant de sa voix rocailleuse. L'interpellé fronça les sourcils en signe de mécontentement. Avant qu'il n'ait pu se défendre, Ryōta vint à son aide en lui donnant un gros bisou baveux sur le front et en l'entourant de ses petits bras pour le réconforter. Ainsi Daiki eut deux fois plus de réconfort et Taiga le double de jalousie. Il continua de bouder pour le restant de la journée.


End file.
